


Distance is just the space in between

by lizziealex



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizziealex/pseuds/lizziealex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is still in NJ, Gerard is for some reason in California.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance is just the space in between

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this around thanksgiving because I was really lonely. ;~; I'm sorry.

There is little in this world that sucks more than long-distance relationships, as Frank is learning.   
Yeah, Skype is great and so is texting, but Frank misses being curled up in Gerard's basement bed talking to him.  
Well, and also kissing him and holding his hand and totally skeeving out Mikey and Ray. That was fun. 

The day that Frank found out that Gerard was moving was one of the most heartbreaking days of Frank's life. Gerard told him about two months before that he would be moving to California for a year because of something that his parents were doing. 

8 months ago  
"Frankie I'm really sorry..." Gerard said softly into Frank's hair. The smaller boy was curled up against him, quietly crying into Gerard's chest, "I don't want to leave, Frankie, I really don't. I wish I could stay here."  
Frank just sniffled into the dark fabric of Gerard's shirt.  
"I'll only be gone for a year, baby. I'll be back I promise. You'll barely notice I'm gone." Gerard petted Frank's hair gently as he spoke softly to Frank, "I love you, Frank."  
Frank could barely push out, "I love you too, Gerard." before he fell into more soft sobs.

Present day  
Gerard had been gone for 6 months. And in that time, he and Frank had tried to talk either on the phone or on Skype everyday. Sometimes they would do their homework together. On the weekends, Frank and Gerard watched movies together on Netflix.  
But it wasn't the same.

"Frankie, guess what." Gerard said one day in early June when Frank picked up his Skype call.  
Frank sighed, "What Gerard?"  
"No, you have to guess."  
"Uhm... You're staying in California for the rest of your life and you're breaking up with me."  
Gerard looked at Frank with wet, shining eyes, "N-no? Where... where would you get that idea?"  
Frank tried to backpedal, "Oh no, baby. I was kidding!"  
"Okay..." Gerard got really quiet, looking down at something in his lap. Probably his sketchbook. Apparently he'd been working on something for a while and Frank wasn't allowed to see it.   
"Gerard, what are you working on?!"  
"Uhm... That's kinda part of the surprise."  
"Show me?"  
Gerard thought for a moment and smiled, "Okay, it's really cheesey, so don't laugh at me. Okay?"  
"I swear." Frank thought for a minute, "I might giggle though. If it's really cheesey or whatever."  
"Ugh, fine." Gerard reached up and clicked something and it showed his computer screen instead of his face, "Watch, okay?"  
"Yeah, whatever." Frank said, really confused.  
"There are two things, okay?"  
"YES, Gerard" Frank said, twitching a little.  
Gerard clicked a new tab open and typed something too fast for Frank to see before Gerard hit F11 to make the window full screen.  
Suddenly the screen went black, which made Frank think that the call had dropped, but nothing came up, so he kept watching.  
The first thing that Frank saw was a zombie lumbering towards him, and he was a little confused, "Gerard what the...."  
"Shut up, Frank." Frank heard Mikey say, like he was walking by.  
The zombie was holding something. A sign? What the hell does this sign say?  
'Frankie,'   
Wow. How anticlimatic.  
The sign changed, 'i miss you.'  
No shit.  
'i love you.'  
Okay...  
'and i wish i was with you.'  
Fuck he was gonna start crying.  
'i'll be there soon though.'  
Wait, what? There were 6 more months...  
The screen went blank again, and another screen came up.  
It was the screen for American Airlines....  
"No..." Frank whispered to the screen, a grin spreading across his face.  
'LAX to JFK; non-stop; leaving 7:45am 06/17; arriving 8:00pm 06/17'  
"No way..." Frank said, still dumbfounded.  
The black screen came back, with a picture of Gerard holding a plane ticket with text under it, 'i can't wait to see you, frankie.'  
And that was the end. Gerard closed the internet window and switched back to his camera, "So...?"  
"Gerard... I... Wait... What!?" Frank couldn't form a coherent thought to save his life at that moment.  
"Frankie I'm coming to see you. Mom already talked to your mom and she said it was fine and and and and...!"   
Frank was crying with joy, "In a week?"  
"Yes!"  
How did Gerard keep this a secret for so long? These tickets must have been, "hella expensive" Frank said softly.  
"I know, that's why I've been working so much."  
"Gee... I love you so much."  
"I love you too. I have to go to work, though. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Sleep well, Frankie."   
Frank looked at his laptop clock and saw that it was 1am. Shit he had to go to school the next morning. In five hours.   
"Goodnight, Gerard."


End file.
